


Devoured

by chelseyelric



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Utility closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: "Once Benjamin Clawhauser had a taste for something, there was absolutely no stopping the predator's cravings. And he had undoubtedly become addicted to the taste of him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Me again! I've noticed a sore lack of good clawbogo smut and thought I'd helpfully remedy the situation. :3 I'd like to dedicate this fic to all those clawbogo shippers out there but especially boneshine and sealbeibei from tumblr. They really inspired me!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Bogo was herded into a largely unused utility closet by an eager Clawhauser  
one Wednesday afternoon. The big cat was vicious in the only way that Bogo had ever seen him, pressing his voluptuously soft body against his own heavily muscled one to kiss and claw and lick like a mammal starved.

It wasn't long before the cheetah was kneeling in the cramped space, unbuckling the chief's belt and working his pants down with eager paws until they pooled gently at his ankles.

Bogo was never one to wear underwear, finding the material too restricting on his toned hips and often making him sweat uncomfortably during the day. So there was absolutely nothing to stop the big cat from gobbling down most of his chief's half hard cock.

The buffalo sucked in a breath through flared nostrils, trying to keep any unnecessary noises to a minimum, so as not to be found by any unwitting passerby. But, apparently, Clawhauser was not having the same dilemma.

Most mammals would be surprised at the cheetah's normally mild mannered behavior being thrown to the wind when alone with his boyfriend, but Bogo had known the truth for quite some time. Once Benjamin Clawhauser had a taste for something, there was absolutely no stopping the predator's cravings. And he had undoubtedly become addicted to the taste of him.

Not that Bogo minded. He loved seeing his kitten like this, so happy and uncaring of the outside world. Loved these times when Bogo was all he knew.

Clawhauser’s small, round ears were pressed against his head and his tail languidly flicked behind him in arousal as he sucked and slurped with reckless abandon. His pupils were blown wide as he began to purr, voicing just how happy he was to be working the buffalo to full hardness.

“Soooo good," the cheetah crooned, taking as much of the length as he could into his plump cheeks with a hazy expression. Bogo grunted at the mix of sensations and threaded his hoofed fingers through Clawhausers short, spotted fur at the top of his head. 

"Keep it down,” he hissed in warning but couldn’t keep his hips from canting into his lover’s talented mouth. If this continued at the same pace, there was no way he'd last much longer. 

And he knew that it was exactly what the big cat wanted.

The cheetah gave languid licks to the underside of Bogo’s dark cock with his textured tongue, making the buffalo see stars and bring his free hand to meet with the other behind his lover's head. 

"I'm going to cum, Benjamin," the chief stated in his authoritative tone. The words weren't meant to be a warning to pull away. They were meant to have that mind blowing mouth stay in place.

The last time that some of Bogo’s release had missed those soft, ebony lips, the cheetah had been upset for hours until they’d tried again and succeeded numerous times.

“Here it comes. Are you ready, kitten?"

In response, the predator quickened his pace, doubling his mouth's efforts to send his boss spiraling over the edge.

Bogo's gut clenched as shockwaves of pleasure overtook him, his impressive bones and muscles feeling as if they'd turned to jelly. He couldn’t think. He hardly had control over his hips as his balls tightened and cock pulsed out stream after stream of cum. But Clawhauser knew what to expect and used his unusually strong arms to ground his chief's waist and give utterly obscene slurping noises while he drank what he was given.

Bogo came back to himself a short time later, his nerve endings still buzzing pleasantly as his spent cock slipped from the cheetah’s mouth. He felt drained and so satisfied, breathing in the heated air around them. 

He didn’t want to face the rest of the paperwork he knew littered his desk upstairs but he knew that he couldn’t put it off much longer. 

With a sigh, Bogo bent to pull up his slacks when he found something stopping him. A questioning noise sounded in the back of his throat when he glanced down to see his kitten glaring heatedly at him.

"I'm still hungry." He purred.

Maybe that paperwork could wait another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin! So? Did you like it? Think I should write more? Anything I should change? Please feel free to leave a comment! XD


End file.
